


sizzlers

by bisexualangelz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, First Love, Gay, Love, M/M, Short, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualangelz/pseuds/bisexualangelz
Summary: sorry if this is bad this is my first fic that i haven't gave up on and actually posted
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Fiona Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 22





	sizzlers

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad this is my first fic that i haven't gave up on and actually posted

"We are young, yeah!"

"heartache to heartache we stand, stand!"

"no promises no demands, yeah!"

"cause love is a battlefield"

Ian throws the backpack he packed earlier in the day and screams.

"you got fucking trashed off one beer bitch," mickey says as he holds up a one of his right hand, and starts walking into the gate of the Gallagher house.

"Yeah, I know. Finally something good about this fucking disease." Ian said as he walked and started to grin at mickey.

mickey laughs, in the cute way he always does.

"holy shit, I just realized something."

"What's up?" he said as he started to turn, and walk back towards Ian. He wiped at his chin to get some of the blood off it.

"We've never actually been on a real date," he said as he looked at Mickey in the way he always looks at him, with heart eyes.

"bullshit," Mickey said in his way of not believing a word that Ian had just said.

"no, I'm serious."

"like, like, a date where you sit down and you go to a nice restaurant and you put on a nice shirt, and you, like, eat with utensils," he said as he was using his hand to talk.

"you want to do that?"

"Yeah. why not?"

"like at sizzlers?"

Ian thought it over for a moment before saying, "sure."

"you mean now?"

"now before I sober up and get all fucking weird again." he started to walk toward mickey.

"Come on." he was starting to direct mickey towards the gate to the Gallagher house.

"all right," he said in a small bubbly cute voice as he smiled.

"can I borrow a fucking shirt, then, please?" Mickey said motioning up and down Ian's torso.

"Yeah, you can borrow a shirt," he said smiling while turning and walking into the gate with his arm around mickey.

"good."

"Because love is a battlefield" 

"whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa" they both sang as they walked up the steps.

Mickey laughed as they entered the house and no one was downstairs in the living room, so they both walked up the stairs and into the boys' room.

Ian opened one of his drawers and pulled out a kind of niceish light gray dress shirt, kind of looking like the one he was already wearing. He handed it to mickey as he took his jacket and his shirt off.

"Thanks."

"course."

Ian then pulled out a light blue striped dress shirt for himself and put it on the bed while he also took his jacket and the shirt he was wearing off.

____________

They both got dressed as nice as they could and cleaned the blood off their faces, and the little they hand on their hands. then they went downstairs and headed outside as they ran into Fiona.

"where are you guys going?" she said with a small smile as she looked at them. 

"we're going on a date."

"fuck, yes, we are." mickey added as he smiled with Ian's hand around his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get a steak so rare that it's going to scream when I bite it like," mickey said.

"Mmmmm," both Ian and Mickey said together, as they smiled at Fiona.

she laughed a little, "well have fun."

"we will," Ian promised and walked off with mickey, slipping his hand off his shoulder.

Mickey was sad at that, that is until Ian intertwined his fingers with his, and mickey looked up at him and smiled.

____________

when they got there they had to wait in a smallish line, everyone had to come to sizzlers on their first real date huh? there was never anyone here unless it was something important.

they finally got up to the lady that's gonna lead them to their table for the night.

"how many?"

"just two, what's it look like?"

"mick."

"yeah?"

"She's just asking how people are, calm down, it's okay."

Mickey started to slow his breathing as Ian put his hand in his.

"Sorry, two please."

"It's okay, and come this way please."

The nice lady that looked like she was in her early 20's led them into the back near a little salad bar, but still kinda in the middle of the restaurant.

"thank you," Ian said as she stopped and put her hand out indicating which table was theirs.

They sat down at a booth, with Ian on one side of it, and mickey on the other.

"so, we're on a date."

"hell yeah we are," he said as he smiled back at Ian while taking his hand in his.

____________

the lady came a little later.

"Hello, I will be your waiter today. what would you like to drink?"

Ian looked at Mickey and then said "two waters please."

"okay. two waters," she said while writing on her notepad.

"do you know what you'd like to eat or do you need more time?"

"'i'd like the rarest steak you have please."

"and I'd like the same," Ian said as he handed the lady the menu, so mickey did the same.

"Okay, you'll have it shortly."

Mickey shook his head at her as she left and turned back towards Ian.

"your hand doing okay? we should really get it checked out man."

"I'll be fine mickey," he reassured him as he put his hand on top of his.

mickey blushed at that, and he knew Ian could notice.

they both just stared at each other until it got creepy.

"what?" he said as he lightly giggled.

"it's just...you."

"me? what are you trying to tell me mickey?"

"you're an asshole," he said as he laughed, and Ian joined him.

________________

they finally got their food, and mickey wanted to hold Ian's hand so badly they decided they'd just share both the steaks.

"you know..."

"I know what?" Mickey questioned him.

"This is kinda gay, mickey."

"shut up." 

"Just let me hold your hand, man."

"Okay, fine." He tried to be mad about it, but he failed, mickey could see him grinning at him.

"and feed me bitch, I only got one hand here."

"So do I!"

"if you feed me, ill feed you. deal?"

"Okay."

Ian smiled back at him, knowing he was already smiling at him, he just couldn't help himself around Ian.

____________

they finally paid and walked out of the restaurant.

"you know that was probably the most expensive meal we've both ever had."

"Yeah, probably."

"now let's go home."

"well since you said it, I'll go."

Mickey smiles at that and takes his hand to start walking home.

They walked a couple of blocks home in silence, not that they always had to talk, they enjoyed each other's presence.

they walked into the Gallagher house, and up the stairs into the boys room. They tried to be quiet because it was around eleven to twelve am and Liam and Carl were asleep. Mickey took off the shirt he was wearing, and the jacket and threw it near the dresser. He put on a light tanish tank, and just kept his boxers on. Ian put on a dark blueish tank with some shorts and lifted the blanket up and got into bed waiting for mickey.

Mickey finally got into bed next to him, caressing his cheek while laying on his chest. they both went soundly to sleep like they had no problems in the world, not terry, not Ian being bipolar and having to get his meds set, nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments telling me what you think pls
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mxdnightmick) to yell or thank me if u want


End file.
